The invention relates to a communication bus having at least one pair of communication lines designed to be connected in series respectively to conductors of a main communication bus designed to be connected to the communicating devices of at least one electric panel. Said communication bus comprises at least two branched outputs each having at least two branch lines. Said branch lines respectively have a first end connected to a communication line and have a second end designed for connection of the communicating devices.